thing_thingfandomcom-20200214-history
M1911
The M1911 is weapon featured throughout the Thing-Thing series, as well as in the first Thing-Thing Arena game. Overview 'Real life' The M1911 is a short recoil-operated semi-automatic handgun chambered for the .45 caliber ACP (Automatic Colt Pistol) cartridge, designed by the legendary American firearms designer John Moses Browning. It had been in service with the U.S. Armed Forces from 1911 to 1985 as the standard sidearm until it was officially replaced by the Beretta M9 in the early 1990s, but has not completely phased out, due to its popularity among users. 'Games' In Thing-Thing, after Project 154 punches the doctor in his cell, he will attempt to kill him with an M1911. The doctor will drop the weapon when dead. Project 154 uses it to shoot out the overhead grate in his cell. He can also use it to kill the security guards. The M1911 is a relatively basic pistol, having a medium damage and a rather low rate of fire. It is not known if this is an M1911A1, due to the limited detail. In the intro cutscene of Thing-Thing 4, the gun is indeed an M1911A1, and 154 even used it to kill Poseidon. In Thing-Thing 2, the M1911 can be unlocked after the battle with Zeus in Hard Mode, along with an AMT AutoMag V. The player must gain 100 kills during the battle to obtain both guns. The M1911 has medium-high damage and unrealistically low recoil. Possibly an M1911A1, although the hammer spur is too small and cannot be seen in high enough detail to reliably verify. In Thing-Thing 3, the player will start off with a modular, competition-use handgun based on the M1911, the SV Infinity. It deals decent damage but has a rather low rate of fire due to recoil. It's recommended to use the H&K SOCOM MK 23 instead once it is found, as it has the same damage but can be fired at a higher rate of fire due to lower recoil. The M1911 appears in Thing-Thing Arena as the 1911 Custom, featuring a laser sight attached to the weapon. In Thing-Thing 4, Project 154 will start the game with the M1911A1. It deals moderate damage and has decent accuracy, but a fairly low RoF due to recoil. The 1911 Custom returns with slightly stronger shots than the M1911A1, but still has the issue of low RoF. It is depicted as a long slide pistol, as well. Appearances *''Thing-Thing 1'' *''Thing-Thing 2'' *''Thing-Thing Arena 1'' (as the 1911 Custom) *''Thing-Thing 3'' (as the SV Infinity 1911) *''Thing-Thing 4'' (as the M1911A1 and 1911 Custom) Trivia *The M1911 is one of the most famous and iconic handguns in the history of the world, and as such, its appearance is often copied. *John Moses Browning, the creator of the M1911 and certain other guns, is one of the most acclaimed firearms designers in history, along with Eugene Stoner, Mikhail Kalashnikov, Samuel Colt, Paul Mauser, Karl Walther, Evgeniy Fedorovich Dragunov, Daniel B. Wesson, and the like. Category:Weapons Category:American weapons Category:Handguns